Hollow Grounds
by Kaz and Raul
Summary: some random ass story i made up


Its my first story,judt rate it for me,un wanted reviews not needed,if u dont likr then dont comment,thanks

(First Draft)

Kaz

Chapter

1

It's Monday morning, and Victor is up in the hotel room watching T.V.

"Nothing's on. I knew coming to Kentucky would be a waste of time..."

"Hey screw off!" as Hanna gets out of bed. "Yea it was MY idea but I

think we actually deserve this vacation."

"So you say..."says Victor, still surfing the channels.

Meanwhile in the other room, Julious and Jenna are just getting out

of bed and getting dressed.

"It's been really quiet around here since Dante, Jimmy and John

left" Jenna says.

"They'll be back. Knowing them they'll get bored and come running

back here and...You hear that?"

"What?" Julious looks around to find the noise.

"Out here! Look at that!"

Jenna looks out the window and sees Dante and Jimmy...

Bloody and banging on the hotels' front door.

"You guys see that?" says victor bashing through the room.

"Yeah. Go get them Victor. They're probably running from the cops

again."

Victor races to the front door of the hotel and lets them in.

"What the hell happened to you guys? And what's with all the blood?"

"We...found...a door...and...Jimmy...DEAD..."Dante falls to

his knees.

"...WHAT...?"

"JOKING!" says John.

"We got you!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!"

"We pulled the same prank on the people down the street. We didn't

expect you to open the door Vic." says John running through

the door.

"You guys are sick"

"THANK YOU!" says Dante.

"I think I've had enough for one day..."

"I haven't."

The hotel security walks toward the group.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah…These three are becoming idiots…I think they might have some disease or something."

"Yeah…sure…just don't do anything stupid."

"We won't." Dante shouts. They all make their way back up to their rooms…What a way to begin the day.

Chapter

2

As Hanna, Jenna and Luisa are out shopping the guys decided to

at the hotel and rent movies.

"Um, dude you said scary, not horribly scary!"

"Don't be a wimp Julious" says Dante. "It's just a movie. Everyone knows

that zombies aren't real."

"Says you. Everyone KNOWS that zombies come from military bases in

unknown areas of the world."

"Get off my back John." says Victor"Besides, no one is afraid of zombies

unless you are the stupidest person on the planet."

"Well then I must be the most retarded person on the planet." says

Julious.

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF ZOMBIES!" says Jimmy

"Please just drop it...the argument will just go on forever..."

Victor says moving away.

"I'll be back, going to the bathroom."

"DON"T GET BIT VIC!" John shouts.

"Man...such babies."

"Hey guys," Jenna says as they walk through the door.

"What's going on here?"

"Julious is afraid of Zombies..."

"NO IM NOT...well...maybe just a little..."

"...Wimp..."

"HEY!"

"I don't blame you" says Hanna.

"What? You're scared to?"

"Who isn't? I'm also afraid of vampires."

"I'm not...Vampires aren't scary at all anyways." says Dante.

"We know that..."

"Yay me..."

"We should get to bed; Jenna has some big day planned for tomorrow."

Says Luisa.

"Yay..."Everyone moans

"It's not going to be as bad as it sounds. I mean…It might take a while."

"Sure…whatever. I'm going to bed…"

Everyone leaves the room heading off to bed, tired from their boring day…What a way to end the day.

Chapter

3

The next morning, Dante got up and left the hotel. But before i go

any further, let me explain exactly WHO Dante is. Dante is one of

those kids who could care less about anything ellse except

themselves and their friends and family. He isn't scared of

anything but the one thing that does scare him is the loss of the

ones he loves most. Let me continue...Dante went out for a walk

early in the morning...It's not what he usually does when he first

wakes up. Technically he doesn't wake up, not at least until 12:00.

"Boredom kills, John, its not like home...I don't get to wake up to

the normal things that I'm used to."

"Is that why you've been a real bore lately?"John says.

"...Basically...I'm not used to these places, I'm used to hearing

all the yelling and screaming at my place."

"I hear 's just not the same here...Better get back, its gonna

be a real packed day today."

"Yea...I'll be there."

Dante ran back to the hotel to join the others for what will be a

a real bore fest. They all knew that when Jenna has a schedule made,

Don't fall behind. Now then, back at the hotel, Jenna, Julious and the

others are waiting outside the hotel.

"Where's Dante!" Jenna yells.

"He's on his way Jen don't worry...It's not like he really wants to

be here anyway. "John says.

"WELL HE NEEDS TO BE!"

"STOP THE YELLING! Now then...he's on his way you can wait Jen."

"Humph."

Everyone waited almost an hour for Dante to arrive. Man was Jenna mad.

"We had a schedule and now it's ruined because of Dante! I hate that little..."

"Hey Jen its not his fault...You know, he probably got sidetracked."

"Dude, we've been here for almost an hour. Can't we just leave now? I mean

we'll see him when we get back anyway. So let's move."

"Yea I guess"

They all packed into the van and headed off. Lets turn the story to Dante now.

"...I knew it...NEVER trust hobos...EVER! Jenna's probably pissed, I'm totally lost."

Dante stops..."What's up with the noise? Sounds like construction."

Loud bumps and metal clanking came from all the way down the tunnel he was in.

"Probably some underground building. I gotta keep going."

The noises got louder as Dante grew closer.

"Huh? It's..."

Chapter

4

"Finally, We're home!" Says Julius.

"I'm tired, its been a long day. Goodnight all..."Jenna says walking into the hotel.

"Hey! He's not here!" Jimmy shouts.

"Who's not here?" Says Gabriella

"Dante's not here!" John yells.

Now i know what you're thinking...but seriously...STOP. No he's not dead and yea I'm sort of getting off topic

but know this, it gets better from here.

"You said he will be here when we came back!" Shouts John. Before I go on, let's get to know John.

John is Dante's step brother. He's younger than Jimmy (His other step brother) but smarter and much

more caring.

"Yea I did but still! It's not my fault he's not here!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Victor shouts walking through the door.

"I've had enough of the arguing! He'll be back John! Just have some patience!"

There was silence through both rooms. No one spoke for the rest of the night.

There was just ONE question on everyone's mind...Where is Dante?

"I'M STUCK IN A COLD CAVE IS WHERE I AM!"

"How'd ya get there man?" Says John over the phone.

"Long story...I'm tired...hungry...going out of my mind...very...sleepy..."

Nothing but silence that night...

The next morning, no one spoke to each other. Everyone stayed their separate ways.

"It's morning...we need to find him." Jenna says.

"Yea but where to look?" Luisa turns to the door as John bursts through.

"WHATS GOING ON!"

"I know where Dante is!"

"Take us!"

"Let's GO!"

Jimmy, John, Jen, Luisa and Victor rush through the doors and jump into the car.

"I need to go to...but...I'll just stay here...might as well."

Dante wakes up to find himself in a bed.

"Ah...Can't...Move..."

"I must have frozen in that tunnel...I'm in the hotel though...But this isn't my bed..."

"Quiet human...But rest easy, for the ceremony begins in less than an hour."

"Ceremony? Am I going to be a king or something?"

"Very funny human, but no...You're a sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice? Like a human sacrifice?" Dante also fears death if I didn't mention that before

"Yes, for OUR king."

"Crap man please tell me your some drunk high school kid just playing a prank."

"ONE HOUR HUMAN!"

Dante tries to move again but he could only move so much.

"I can't die here!"

Chapter

5

Jimmy led everyone to the cave to search for Dante but will find something better...or worse.

"There it is!Thats tha cave!"Shouts Jimmy.

"Are you sure?"Victor asked,stoped ar the entrance was big enough to fit an elephant.

"This sorta looks more like a temple entrance."

"Yea im described it and he fell asleep on the phone so i couldn't really get it."

"So basically you're not sure?"Jenna moans."Great now we don't know if we're in the right cave!"

"Calm down im sure this is ,it looks scary enough."

Gabriella cuts in on the conversation."Guys, I don't know about this.I don't think we should even be here."

"But if we don't look for him how wll we know he'll ever come back?"Exclaims John.

"It's almost night we should head back"Yells Julious from the car.

"Why are you still in there?Scared to come out?"Victor yells."Come join our journey!"

" not like i have anything ellse to do anyway."

"You guys are such jerks."Jenna says."Lets go already!"

Meanwhile back where we left off with Dante,now able to move around he tries to find his way out.

"Now then,it seems I only have 30 minuets left 'till this ceremony and what not.I've got to find a way

there!"

He runs to an open door and peers .Dante runs into the empty room and shuts the door behind

around he finds another runs to it,turns the knob...

"Whoa!Now you don't find this everyday."

"How much farther Jim?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a while longer Jen. Have patience."

It's been 10 minuets since they first entered the cave .Silence falls between the friends. No one speaks,

They keep searching.

"...Yes he is in here. This one is not like the last." Comes a voice from outside.

"I hope so Squire...you do remember the one from the year before?"

"Yes, yes...The king was extremely sick."

"Now then, go get him for me...i want to see him."

"Yes commander."

The squire walks over to the room where Dante was put. He opens the door...

"Ahh, there you are human. Are you ready for our ceremony? You've got 20 minuets left but I'm sure you are

quite ready."

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing commander, I'm bringing the prisoner out now..."

Silence falls. The commander waits and listens. Then moves toward the door.

"Gah! What 'ave you done! You've killed the kings..."

Dante walks out of the room with a crossbow in hand and on his back a quiver full with steaks to serve

as bolts.

"Vampires DON'T scare me. Now I've got to find a way out of here."

Dante starts looking for an exit. While the others are lost in the cave...


End file.
